The Uchiha Assasin
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: A simple reprieve from the war sends Hashirama and Tobirama down a dangerous road filled with death, lies, heartbreak, fateful reunions - both good and bad - and an Uchiha Assasin. Whom is closer to Madara and Izuna than anyone guessed. Slight AU. Yaoi.
1. Approached

**Author's Note: Yes, another one, but this one is a bit different. I'm not sure how I feel about it. So, I guess I'll just let you guys decide on it and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plotline. Thanks!**

 **Warnings: Language, talk about sexual situations, un-beta'd.**

 **Word Count: 3,583**

It was a much needed little reprieve from the war for Hashirama and Tobirama. It was nothing extravagant. They just went to a nearby town that was neutral to their war against the Uchiha and made their way into it to get some food and relax for a few hours before having to return to the stress of wartime. Hashirama seems happy about the small break while Tobirama appears to only be there to watch his brother's back, not caring much for the scenery or the people.

They find a dark shop to sit at so the brothers can get a drink in peace. It may be a town neutral to the war, but there is always the risk of running into someone from an opposing clan, Uchiha or spies for the Uchiha. The last thing Hashirama wants is to bring their war into this quant little town. He just wants a moment to relax before going back to his battle. Well, _their_ battle.

It was while they were sipping at their brew that a man approached them. Tobirama was immediately suspicious, but Hashirama's hand on his arm from under the table relaxed the younger man slightly. Enough so that he would allow them stranger to stand at the Hashirama's side of the table without shoving the Raijin into the man's chest. Hashirama smiles at his little brother before looking over at the stranger with raised eyebrows.

"Hello," Hashirama says, simply, "can we help you?"

The stranger pulls up a seat and sits down. Tobirama narrows his eyes at this stranger's audacity. Hashirama didn't seem to mind, and turns his full attention to the stranger.

The man smiles, and leans close, as if he's got a secret to tell. "You two are shinobi." It wasn't a question, it was an observation. Hashirama doesn't bat an eyelash at it, but Tobirama frowns even more, fingers twitching by his side. Thankfully, they are in a dark little corner and the bar was busy and loud. No one else seemed interested in them or their conversation.

"What of it?" Hashirama asks.

The man's smile widens. "Are you fine gentlemen part of that war between the Uchiha and Senju clans?"

Hashirama turns his eyes toward his little brother, locking gazes with him. It was obvious that this man was keen enough to notice two shinobi that weren't exactly hiding, but wasn't trying to stand out. Although, it appears as though he wasn't as knowledgeable about the shinobi world as it originally appeared. He could tell they were shinobi, but not what clan they were from.

That relaxes the two brother's slightly.

"And if we are?" Tobirama asks, eyebrows pulling together tightly.

The man leans in closer. "My boss has an offer that you can't refuse. A possible asset to help you out against your enemies," the man says smoothly, eyebrows raised high toward his hairline, as if he was already certain that Hashirama and Tobirama would jump at the chance to get this 'asset'.

Hashirama frowns at that. "What do you mean?"

"The asset is of top pedigree and capable of taking out any target, regardless of the fortress and the guards. Usually his skills are used to shift power balances in the Lands, but for a limited time, his price has been lowered significantly," the man says, smiling playfully.

Hashirama starts to shake his head, having a bad feeling about this. "I'm not sure we're interesting in something like-"

"Why is his price lowered?" Tobirama asks, cutting his older brother off. Hashirama glances over at him, frowning a bit more but doesn't stop his little brother. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Oh no," the man shakes his head, "he's still our top asset. There is nothing wrong with him, it's a decision from the top that wanted to give people a chance to see what the best of the best that we have to offer. This is the chance to..." he pauses for a moment, squinting over the top of Hashirama's head for a moment to try and find the right words. "This is the chance to expand the customer pool," he decides upon. He smiles again.

Hashirama still doesn't seem like he's too interested in any of this, but's Tobirama that continues the conversation. "I see, and what exactly would this... _asset_ be able to do for us in the war. What makes him so special?"

The man smiles. "He's capable of being and doing just about anything. Within acceptable boundaries of both his gender and age. Other than that, he can do pretty much anything, be pretty much anyone you want him to be."

Tobirama stares at the man, unimpressed. "And what exactly might that be?"

The man lets out a little laugh. "A tough sell, I love it! It good to see there are still people in the world who actually analyze the situation rather than just jumping into it! I love favor men like yourself." Tobirama blinks, but says nothing, so the man continues, "He's of top pedigree for our assets. He's by far, the most beautiful, physically powerful and gifted of all of our assets. It's a steal, I guarantee it. There is very little our assets can't do, and there's even less that he can't."

"He sounds too good to be true," Tobirama say simply. "Why would you try and sell your top assets abilities for so little, if he's so good?"

The man lets out a sigh. "It's true, I do believe it a shame, but you see, this boy is gifted, both in abilities and beauty and people are easily enraptured by both of those aspects, but unfortunately, he has such a high success rate, it's hard to find customers that can afford him. So, this limited time offer is... well, basically hook, line and sinker." The man smiles, unabashedly.

Tobirama blinks slowly. "At least you're honest."

"Most clans are quite wealthy, especially the two warring ones. Wouldn't it be wise to hire outside help for the nasty jobs you don't want smearing your honorable name?" The stranger asks, looking between Hashirama and Tobirama. Hashirama looks a bit affronted by the insinuation, like their clan would do anything to squander their honor, while Tobirama is nodding slowly. He doubted under his brother's rule they would do much that could be considered morally questionable, knowing Hashirama, but it's still an interesting prospect _if_ this person is as good as this man wants them to think.

"And," the man says slowly, catching Hashirama's face, "if you are looking for a good partner for the night, he's our best as well."

Hashirama's eyebrows shoot up now. "What? He's a fighter and a prostitute?"

"No," Tobirama says, red eyes shining in understanding. "He's a male geisha. He's an assassin. They all are."

"Such a crude way of putting it," the man says, shaking his head. "We merely refer to them as assets, because that's what they are. They are vital to us, and they can be whatever you want them to be. Do not think them dispirited, sirs. He's our chameleon. He's a pretty face, stoic, most of the time, but I've been reassured that he always leaves our clients satisfied. In whatever they end up asking of him." His words at the end are not lost on the brothers.

"His bedroom talents mean nothing to us," Tobirama says dismissively. "What can he do against shinobi? Obviously yourself is somewhat knowledgeable about shinobi, but how much more so is he?"

"Very," the man says. "I am merely a hunter. I search for people who would be interested in his, and the other's abilities, - whatever shape they are desired to come in - but they were professionally trained. They can be mistaken for true shinobi." He chose his words wisely. Merely calling them shinobi when they have no clan name is dangerous when dealing with shinobi. It's like calling someone who's a master swordsman a samurai without the armor and strict code they live by. It's insulting.

This isn't this man's first rodeo.

"How does this even work?" Tobirama asks simply. "If I even wanted these services, how would I be able to hash out the details?"

"There is a network of hunters that you can locate pretty much anywhere around the nations. You can locate us by these bands." The man turns to the side to show off a red band wrapped around his right forearm with a human body with what appear to be black bird wings in it's exaggerated shadow. "Just tell us who you want and what you want and we will be able to write up contracts for you. Anything below an 'A' can go between us and the clients, but anything about an 'A' ranked mission, must go through a coordinator, which we can get you in touch with."

Tobirama tilts his head to the side, looking over at his brother in curiosity. Hashirama doesn't appear to like any aspect of this entire thing, and it shows by the frown on his lips, but the older brother knows the younger well enough to know that while Tobirama is interested in it, it's not for nefarious reasoning. Tobirama has an unhealthy thirst for knowledge. Once something has captured his attention, he's got to study it down to the bare bones, until there is nothing more than inference behind everything.

But in this case, it's a good thing.

The Uchiha and Senju clans use missions to pay for their war. They have to or their coffers would have dried up long ago from maintaining a standing force for over a hundred years.

These people are dipping their fingers into the mission pool and scooping up good ones out from under the Senju and Uchiha without them knowing, it's best to learn as much about them as possible, in case they become an issue in the future. Hashirama doesn't like it, not a single part of this man's sales pitch has captured his interest, but he knows what is brewing in Tobirama's brain and trusts that the younger of the two knows what he's doing. Hashirama will just be along for the ride, whether he likes it or not. He's not going to leave his brother alone with these strangers all on his own.

"This top class asset," Tobirama says slowly, "would we be able to view him? His abilities?"

The man smiles. "You bet, sirs. In fact, he's here."

Hashirama's large brown eyes flicker up to the room around them, the place was full of people. Drinking, playing shogi or go, muttering to the barmaids about grievances the poor women couldn't visibly care less about, and hanging with friends. There wasn't anyone, that Hashirama could sense, that appeared to have a powerful chakra signature. They were mostly bums off the street, local bandits and mercenaries. Nothing too extreme. There wasn't even a slightly powerful chakra signature there with him besides Tobirama.

Hashirama looks over at Tobirama to see the white haired man staring back at him.

"There is no one here," his eyes say while his lips stay closed.

Hashirama nods ever so slightly. So either this man was lying to them, or this person has their chakra cloaked very well. Either was equally possible.

No matter how minute the exchange between brothers was, the man seemed to have noticed it, because his smile just about split his face in half. He looks between the two Senju. "Can't locate him, can you?"

Tobirama glares at the man. "Where is he?"

The man lifts a finger and points directly above them.

There is a pause where both brothers lift their chins to look up at the wood ceiling within the smoky, loud shop. Now that they're focusing on the area above them, there is something up there. It's tiny, muted, weak. Nothing to get frazzled about. But they are professionals, and know the dangers of underestimating an opponent they have yet to see.

"A coordinator is here. He's the asset's personal coordinator, actually, he takes care of our top package and would be happy to meet with you now, if it would please you, sirs?" the hunter says, smiling wolfishly.

Hashirama still looks unhappy about this, wanting nothing more to do with this, but Tobirama's stare told him that they had to. Tobirama needed to know about this stranger person now. It's not often that someone can get so close without him being able to sense them, it's something that he has been able to take great pride in for a long time, it would hurt his pride to see that his skills have gotten shabby somehow.

"Brother..." Hashirama says slowly, looking over at Tobirama. He waits until those keen red eyes slowly slide over to him before he continues, "I don't want to do this."

Tobirama nods slowly, mentally considering something before looking back over at the man. "May we view this... asset before making any sort of deal?"

"Of course, of course!" The man says, clapping his hands together. "Come, today is your lucky day! This way!" The man jumps to his feet and easily slides between the many tables to the other side of the room to a flight of stairs, pausing only to say something to the man behind the bar before continuing to the stairs. Tobirama follows after three steps behind with Hashirama right at his heels, still unhappy about this. But there was no way in the world he was going to let his little brother go up there with some stranger.

He doesn't like any of this one bit. But he's not going to leave Tobirama alone. He trusts Tobirama, knowing that his little brother was one of the most powerful ninja in their clan, but he was still Hashirama's little brother, and no matter how powerful Tobirama is, Hashirama is always going to want to have his back. It's just the way he's wired.

They climb up a thin stairway before the reach the second floor. There is a bunch of people up there and taking a single step off the stairs, Hashirama feels a barrier seal wrapped around the upper floor. And now he can sense almost everyone up there. There had to be thirty different people, sitting around at tables all around the room with a single door on the opposite side of the room, probably an exit. It looks very similar to the room downstairs but with one extremely out of place addition. A strange, large bolder with a seal diagram written across it in the center of the room and laying sprawled out on that slab is... someone. It's hard to tell from the angle he was standing at the top of the stairs.

All he can see is long, pale bare legs pulled up and draped to one side and some kind of black, long sleeve top that looks too short to be worn how it is. It doesn't even look like it would reach their knees.

But it's like a black hole right there. Their - his, he's got to be the asset - chakra is nonexistent. Absolute perfect chakra control, most likely. Or perhaps it's the seal underneath him that keeps it hidden, but either way, if he wasn't on display over there, then Hashirama doubted he would have realized that boy was in the room with them. And that was alarming.

Hashirama and Tobirama both exchange looks.

"This way," the hunter says weaving his way through the tables over to the table next to the stone platform. There was a large, overweight man sitting there, drinking heavily and reading some papers scattered around the table in front of him. The man glances up when the hunter gets to him, looking over at Hashirama and Tobirama, who slowly approach, noticing that they are the center of attention now. Everyone in the room is staring at them.

Except for the boy on the slab. He's staying laying back, unmoving.

The hunter helps clear the table of all the papers while the fat man grins at them broadly, climbing to his feet and walking around the table with his arms spread wide. "Hello, hello!" The man says, walking up to them. He takes Tobirama's hand, shaking it briskly, and then taking Hashirama's and doing the same. The man waves them over and returns to his chair. "Come, come take a seat! Even take a look at the asset, if you'd like!"

Tobirama's eyes scan the crowd, taking a moment to place everyone around the room, judging their threat level and how long it would take for him to kill them all should someone try anything strange. Meanwhile, knowing that Tobirama was doing just that, Hashirama took a step closer to the unmoving body in front of him. Then another one, until he's right in front of the slab.

The asset is revealed to definitely be a boy. He's laying slightly to his side with his head tilted to the left, same as his legs, with his long, thin black hair all pushed to the right, laying on the slab. His right hand is laying across his stomach while the other hand is laying loosely by his thin face. His fringe is lightly laying against his neck while long thin lashes resting against pale, high cheekbones. His face is so thin, with lines down both sides of his face, from his eyes. Obviously from stress. And there is prominent dark circles under his eyes too. Lack of sleep. The large black, long-sleeve shirt that he's practically swimming in, doesn't reach his knees. It's just past the middle of his thighs and hanging off one of his shoulders.

Hashirama must have stepped too close in his observation because the next thing he knows, the man says, "Don't get too close to the asset, sir!" and the boy is moving. The boy's hand easily slid into Hashirama's pocket, removing a kunai as he stood up on the slate, standing over Hashirama, looking down into his eyes with a kunai to his neck.

Standing on slate, the boy is taller than Hashirama, the brown haired man's eyes level with the boy's prominent clavical. Hashirama looks up at the boy while the boy stares down at him. One hand armed with a kunai pressed against his throat while the other rests gently against the curve of Hashirama's neck. Hashirama didn't tense up, didn't move, but Tobirama did, immediately reaching around to grab the boy's wrist - the one armed with the kunai - while his other hand was holding his sword. He was the only thing that stopped the boy from slitting Hashirama's throat, since the man didn't even attempt to move to save himself. Tobirama's red eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits.

Hashirama could only stare up into the calm, soft black eyes of the boy above him, and couldn't summon any fear for his own life. There was nothing in the boy's expression - his eyes, his calm face, and even his posture - that was threatening. Which is surprising because he was holding a kunai to Hashirama's throat. There was something so serene about the boy in front of him.

His face was thin, despite his obvious youth. He couldn't have been older than his teens. Maybe thirteen? Fourteen? _Maybe_ fifteen? And that's stretching it.

The boy's long fringe hangs down between them, lightly tickling Hashirama's face, as they stare at one another.

Hashirama's unease finally surfaces again as he realizes to his absolute horror why there was something about this child that didn't settle well with him. Not that there was any part of this situation that could settle well with him. But now, staring into this child's eyes, knowing what he knows now about this child. He can't believe not only his horrible luck, but the horrible luck of this child.

Tobirama's grip on the boy's arm doesn't loosen. He steps around a bit, glaring at the boy, who didn't appear to even notice Tobirama was there. He was too busy staring down into Hashirama's dark brown eyes. Tobirama couldn't understand right away why his brother wasn't moving, wasn't even breathing. A part of him feared that the boy had managed to slit Hashirama's throat before Tobirama could stop him. But looking down at his brother's throat from the side, there was no blood, the kunai hadn't cut flesh.

His eyes raise slightly to look up at the boy, only to realize now why his brother wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. Wasn't even attempting to defend himself against this obvious attack on his person.

Without a doubt, irrevocably, the boy before him was an Uchiha.


	2. The Contract

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry about the wait! There is a bit of interest in this story, so here you go! I love hearing what y'all have to say! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plotline. Thanks!**

 **Warnings: Language, talk about sexual situations, un-beta'd.**

 **Word Count: 4,732**

"Darling," the coordinator says softly, "be kind to our new friends. Come now, darling, apologize to the nice ninja."

The young man blinks slowly, still staring down into Hashirama's wide brown eyes, before pulling the kunai away from Hashirama's throat and offering it to Tobirama without looking at the white haired man before lowing his face to Hashirama's. He lightly kisses the man's lips before pulling back. It was chaste and simple, and while it was slow to happen, Hashirama remained frozen until after it was done.

Something about this boy was the opposite of everything he thought to expect in someone who's suppose to be an all for one deal. He's a slave, a highly skilled and brainwashed slave. Yet there was something strange about his eyes. They weren't expressionless or cold or lifeless. They were calm and peaceful and very beautiful and alive. He wasn't a doll, not at all, not like you would expect.

He was beautiful. Like a caged bird.

"Hashirama?" Tobirama says slowly, eyeing the boy with a mixture of mistrust and confusion.

"I'm fine," Hashirama says, still staring at the boy hovering over him.

The coordinator waves his hand around, there is a tinge of impatience in the gesture. "Come here, darling, sit down and let the men talk." The Uchiha boy pulls his hands away from Hashirama and lowers back down to the slab, laying back much the same way he did before, letting those pretty black eyes slip closed again before falling completely still again. Almost as if he never moved in the first place.

It took Hashirama a moment, but he finally pulls himself away from the unmoving young man and moves over to the coordinator's table, lowering into the seat in front of him. Tobirama glances wearily at the unmoving asset before sitting down next to his brother, red eyes occasionally flickering over to the boy before looking back at the man in front of them.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" the over-weight man say softly, casting an admiring glance the boy's way. "So," he looks back over at them, "let's talk about business. What can I do for you two gentlemen today? Oh, before I forget, he didn't hurt you, did he sir? He's a bit jumpy." His apology didn't sound anything like it should have. It was obvious, somehow, that the boy's assault against Hashirama's person was somehow according to their hook.

Hashirama turns his eyes over to Tobirama and they communicate silently with their eyes for a moment.

"He's... something," Tobirama says cautiously. "Now, how do these contracts work, exactly?"

"Simple," the slightly repugnant man says. "You just need to tell us what you want and we find an asset that fits those job parameters the best. Then we right up a contract based on how long you want them, what they are to do and if you have more than one doing the job or not, among a few other things, but there is no set numbers. So, sound enticing yet?" The man grins at the two brothers.

Tobirama frowns at the man's wording, obviously unappreciative of them. "Enticing is a bit of a strong word. It's more like interesting. What kind of guarantees do you offer?"

"100 percent guarantee," the man says simply. "If not, then you will receive a full refund. The way we deal with payment is half upfront - usually, it all depends on the coordinator - and the rest upon completion of the mission. Sounds fair, yes?"

Tobirama leans in close to Hashirama, whispering in his ear, "In some ways it ensures that the clients won't be double crossed, because the second half of the payment comes at the end." Hashirama nods, mutely. He has nothing to say. He still can't really wrap his mind around what happened to him a few minutes ago. Not the asset, his very real origins, or even the kiss he's not sure he shared with the boy or not. To be honest, Hashirama doesn't really care, he's at the point in his life where he's not looking for anyone to share his life with, just his bed, should the occasion call for it, but he's surprised by how they do things here.

In any other situation, a slave would be seen as thin, haunted, pained, pitiful but if Hashirama didn't know any better, he would assume that the Uchiha boy was just another child from the Uchiha clan. He was thin, yes, but judging by the shape of his face, it was more genetic rather than lack of food consumption. There is probable chance of malnutrition - he is a slave - but it's not enough to be notice right away.

But if these other assets are like this Uchiha boy, they are relatively healthy, strong human beings capable of passing off as the average every day person. It's a hell of a lot harder to tell there was something wrong with them. It's a hell of lot harder to tell that they are conditioned warriors without free will.

Hashirama's eyes flicker back over tot he Uchiha, wondering just who the boy was. He's never seen him before in his many skirmishes with the Uchiha. He was probably kidnapped from the clan - somehow, and that's a scary thought - when he was too young to go to war, so there's no way that Hashirama would have ever seen him. But there is also a very faint chance that this boy was born outside of the clan.

That might be a more believable choice. Hashirama finds it very hard to believe that someone managed to kidnap an Uchiha from the middle of their clan camp. The Uchiha are very protective, especially of their young. Woman of the clans were taught young to be strong so that they would be able to protect their children while the men were off at war. It was the same for the Senju. Any exceptionally powerful women were brought to fight on the front lines, but most found themselves at home. They were the protectors of the clan, the children and elders, and the support for the men at war.

How did they get you, Hashirama wonders, pulling his eyes away from the unmoving Uchiha.

"What do you think, brother?" Tobirama says wearily, glancing over at the unmoving boy on the slab.

Hashirama tilts his head slowly. "What is with that rock? I see there is a seal carved into it. But why?"

The coordinator glances over at the boy and the slab, as if he forgot that they were both there. "Oh, you want to know what it does, do you?" He purrs, smiling oily. "Come here, darling."

The boy opens his eyes and stands up. He lifts his right leg, stretching it out in front of him until it hangs over the slab. As soon as his leg to about his knee is over the edge of the slab, the seal glows and chains shoot out of them and connect to his ankles, wrists and his neck, pulling him down hard onto the slab, his knees just barely hovering over the top, an intentional reaction to stop them from slamming into the stone.

Some of the men around them turn to stare at him with unreadable expressions on their faces. The boy lowers his face to the slab, the chains yanking on his limbs and neck until he was in what could only be described as a very submissive and indignant position. He tilts his head to the side so that his neck is as close to the slab as possible to release the pressure on his neck.

Hashirama frowns, unhappy. "It's a cage?" Why couldn't he just say that? Why did he have to make an example out of it? Hashirama would have believed him. The boy didn't have to be stripped of his dignity right there in front of everyone!

The boy opens his eyes, long, thin lashes barely touching the face of the slab before he raises his gaze up to Hashirama, dark eyes peering into his soul as if Hashirama was laid bare before him and not the other way around. Hashirama just couldn't figure this boy out. Either he doesn't care that he is in such a position - perhaps because he's been in it enough times before to be unfazed by it or he genuinely doesn't care on a purely physical level - or he's too focused on Hashirama to even care.

"Oh," the coordinator says, sounding like someone just reminded him of something that slipped his mind. It was obviously a theatric, and an unappealing one that neither brother approved of, in the slightest. "Forgive me, darling," he looks over at the asset, "you may come here."

The chains vanish, just like that, and the boy stands up slowly, pulling down the edge of his large shirt, it hangs off one of his shoulders as he does the same thing as before, sticking his leg out over the slab, up to the knee. Once nothing happens, he lowers his foot to the floor and then the other before walking over to the coordinator, staring down at him with large, pure black eyes.

The boy's eyes are powerful. Naturally Uchiha's great strength come from their eyes. Their Sharingan. And this boy, without the Sharingan in his eyes, stares through Hashirama and Tobirama as if he had them pegged since the moment he saw them. All of their secrets laid bare at his feet for his eyes alone. His eyes aren't like a doll's at all. They were strong, sure, alive. This boy wasn't nearly as dainty as his body belies. There is dangerous, raw energy simmering beneath the surface that his beauty betrays.

The danger that this beautiful boy posses is unbelievable. Even with his coordinator's hand resting on his hip, as if possessively, the Uchiha boy kept his eyes locked on Hashirama the entire time, bewitching him with his large black eyes.

Hashirama wasn't really listening to anything that they were talking about. He left Tobirama in charge of that. His little brother knew him well enough and was a lot smarter in dealing with these sorts than Hashirama was anyway. Not to insinuate anything about his little brother. Hashirama thanks his lucky stars that his temperamental little brother wasn't able to read minds.

"What is his name?" Hashirama asks, not sure what they were talking about when he interrupted them.

"Pardon?" The coordinator says, tilting his head tot he side.

Hashirama slowly pulls his eyes from the boy to the man so pretentiously keeping his hands all over the boy as if he wasn't a human being but an award winning animal on display. It was disgusting. It mad Hashirama sick to his stomach. The sooner he could get away from that vile man, the better Hashirama will feel. And if he can, he's going to get this innocent boy away from these people too. But it probably won't be as easy as Hashirama wishes its going to be.

"The boy, what is his name?" Hashirama asks, frowning. "I don't like not having something to call him."

The coordinator shrugs his shoulders. "You can call him whatever you would like, Senju-sama."

Hashirama frowns even more at that. His eyes slide back over to the beautiful, who was still staring at him with large, now _amused_ black eyes. Despite the situation that they are in, this boy is virtually unfazed by it all. Naturally, it can be attributed to this not being the first time he's ever had to be present during one of these back door deals but there is just something so strangely... uninterested in what is happening around him that Hashirama just finds it odd.

The boy couldn't be any less interested in what was going on if he tried. His sole focus since the very beginning and all the way up to this point, has been Hashirama. The Senju clan leader has no idea what the boy finds so interesting in him, but he can't bring his eyes away from the young man in front of him. There was so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to say, but it was unfavorable in present company. It's something he's just going to have to wait on.

So the deal that Tobirama brokered, very skillfully if anyone ever asked Hashirama because he has no idea how his baby brother managed it, was for the Uchiha boy to stay with them until the end of the war with the Uchiha. Tobirama didn't look at Hashirama once, but he kept stealing glances over at the merchandise like he was some kind of complex puzzle that Tobirama was having a hard time figuring out.

Hashirama was too. He just couldn't peg this boy. There is obvious reasons for what's wrong with him, thinking about his situation and what he must have gone through, but something just didn't seem right. It seems like he should be different. Like he should be what one would stereotypically be like after they were kidnapped at a presumably young age and forced to do all sorts of horrible things, but he's not. He's calm - dare Hashirama think he's serene - and relaxed with a peaceful aura about him.

"Well, then," the coordinator nudges the Uchiha boy aside and stands up, offering his hand for Tobirama to take. Without even a second's hesitation, Tobirama takes his hand and shakes. Hashirama is slightly slower to the draw but manages to make it convincing. "Gentlemen, it was nice doing business with you. Give me a moment to write up our contract, I'll have you sign it and pay us half up front and the last half upon completion of the mission. Or, in your case, the war." The man grins, giving a little wink before turning away and speaking to a man at one of the other tables, leaving the Uchiha boy there with Tobirama and Hashirama.

But his behavior has shifted. Now his head is bowed and he stares at the floor.

Tobirama and Hashirama stare at him for a moment before looking over at one another, communicating with one another with their eyes. There is no need for words, they know what the other is thinking with just one look at the other brother.

Hashirama and Tobirama look back over at the Uchiha boy to see him looking at them through long thin lashes. His head is still tilted downward as if still obeying some unspoken command. When one of the guys just out of view stands up and starts walking toward the Uchiha boy, his eyes lower again. Someone snaps their fingers a few times and the Uchiha boy turns around and walks over to the coordinator.

The boy offers his hand without a word from the man, and he slices the boy's thumb open stamping a piece of paper with it before walking over to Hashirama and Tobirama, offering a different piece of paper that looks like a carbon copy of the one stamped by the Uchiha.

"If you gentlemen would sign this for me. This is our copy of the agreement," he says, smiling jubilantly, pushing it over to the two brothers. "Sign, if you will." They do, after Tobirama spends a good ten minutes reading it over and over again, his fingers running up and down the paper. It's not obvious what he's doing, but Hashirama knows. He's checking for seals. One can't be too safe, especially since there is a giant seal diagram in the middle of the room. Hashirama just loves how efficient his baby brother is. He's so proud. "Good," the coordinator says as he takes that contact and gives them theirs.

"This is it?" Hashirama says softly, looking down at the contact that Tobirama handed to him. He holds it away from his body as if it was a poisonous snake rearing back for a deadly strike. "That's all we have to do?"

The coordinator nods, looking pleased. "That is all, Senju-samas. You are free to take him whenever you are ready."

"We're ready now," Hashirama says, spinning around and heading for the stairs. "We need to get back to the family, Tobirama. Let's go." He stops at the top of the stairs and turns to look over at the Uchiha boy, letting out a little nod. "Come."

The boy looks up at him and nods, easily weaving his way through the tables and over to Hashirama, Tobirama right behind him.

"Good day, then," Tobirama says, tilting his head slightly, still eyeing the room mistrustfully.

"Good luck, my lords," the coordinator says, smiling oily. "I hope that he pleases you both with his performance."

Hashirama didn't want to try and analyze what _those_ words meant. He wanted to spend as little time with this man as possible. It is appalling how all of this is working out. Hashirama isn't foolish enough to think that this isn't some sort of ploy - for what? He doesn't know - but he doesn't honestly believe that these people are ignorant enough not to know anything about Hashirama and Tobirama being the Senju clan leader and heir. He and Tobirama both find it hard to believe that these people don't know what an Uchiha is - or how they look.

Yes, Uchiha are a lot more secretive than Senju. They don't branch out as much as the Senju do, but Hashirama still doesn't believe that they could be in this business and not know that they're top... _asset_ is part of one of the arguably two most powerful clans. At least in the Land of Fire. There has got to be more at play here. Maybe they want to somehow get involved with the clans. Maybe this is some kind of trap set for the two clans, but Tobirama is the type of man that prefers to keep his enemies close enough to slit their throats from behind.

Either way, whatever is going to come next, is going to be interesting.

* * *

"Can you tell us anything?" Hashirama asks, walking slowly down the busy street, eyes ahead. The beautiful boy walks a step behind him and to the left. Tobirama is a step behind the boy but to the right, narrow red eyes flickering over to the boy wearily, but he says nothing. Hashirama's entire body is calm and relaxed but Tobirama knew his brother. He is worried about what is going on.

The beautiful boy doesn't respond. His head is still bowed and his steps are slow and careful, avoiding stepping on rocks on the street with his bare feet.

Hashirama glances over his shoulder at the boy and hesitates, giving him a once over before stopping and looking around for a moment, getting his bearings. He spots a shop and walks over to it, he waves for them to follow him inside. The boy goes in first and then Tobirama follows. It's a quaint little shop filled with all sorts of cool little nick-nacks and clothes and things. Hashirama goes right over to the clothes and digs around the yukata pulling them out and holding them up to him to see if they would fit before putting them back and searching for a new one. He kept repeating the process until he's pulls out a white and black one and holds it up toward the beautiful boy.

The boy looks up a bit, reaching out slowly to touch the fabric with a tentative hand, fingers touching the smooth silk surface. His face is serene and soft, looking at the fabric as if it was the most beautiful thing he's ever see and the softest he's ever felt.

"Do you like it?" Hashirama asks. The boy's eyes flicker up to the brown haired man, watching him closely as if he forgot that the man was there.

He doesn't respond.

Hashirama's eyebrows pull together and he looks over the boy's head to Tobirama, who was still staring at them wearily. "Brother," Hashirama says slowly, "what are you thinking about?"

Tobirama's eyes narrow. "I wonder... boy," Tobirama says, looking down at the boy, who's eyes slide over to him slowly. "You... may answer when we speak to you, boy."

Hashirama raises an eyebrow. "Tobirama?"

"Ask him your question again, Hashirama," Tobirama says slowly, eyes narrow.

Hashirama stares at him for a moment before looking down at the boy. "Do you like this yukata?"

The boy looks over at Hashirama and nods. "I do..." he says softly.

Hashirama beams brightly. "Excellent! Excuse me, my good sir, we will take this!"

The man behind the counter smiles happily. "Good choice, sir."

"Is there anywhere he can change into this?" Hashirama asks, walking over to the counter.

The man nods, waving for the boy to follow him around the counter to a door in the back. Hashirama hands the boy the yukata and lets him go. A few minutes later the boy returns, dressed in the nice yukata. It's all black with large white flowers to offset the darkness. The boy steps carefully as if moving to fast or sharply it would rip and ruin the fabric. His long dark hair slides over his shoulders. The boy himself is a set of black and white. Black hair and eyes and pale white skin. Just like the yukata.

Hashirama holds up a pair of shoes. "Here, try these on."

The boy nods, taking the shoes and easily slipping them onto his feet. He rolls his ankles around a bit before he looks up at Hashirama.

Hashirama tilts his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

The boy slowly shakes his head. "No... I'm just not used to it..."

Hashirama straightens up a bit. "Not used to what?" He asks, hesitantly, not sure he'll like the answer to this question.

The boy doesn't respond right away, his fingers still lightly running along the fabric. He blinks a few times before looking up at Hashirama, shlyly and says, "Given things. Clothes and shoes."

Hashirama doesn't say anything. He just stares at the pretty boy for a few moments before turning to the shop owner and pulling out some money. He lays it on the counter and smiles kindly, "Thank you for your help, good sir."

The shop owner smiles. "And to you as well! Come and see me again soon!" He waves at them as they leave the store.

The boy glances over his shoulder at the man but doesn't say anything. He obediently follows after Hashirama until they've left the village. Once they've found shelter in the now encroaching darkness of night - they must have been in there for hours. Time certainly flies - Tobirama stops walking and looks at the young boy, crossing his arms over his chest and putting a purposeful distance between them.

"Boy," Tobirama says flatly, "what game is your masters playing?"

The boy tilts his head to the side slowly. "I haven't seen my masters since my time in training, my lord," the boy says softly, his voice sounds thick, as if it's rarely used. That wouldn't surprise Hashirama if it was the truth.

"That's not what I asked," Tobirama says, eyes narrow.

"I haven't see my masters since my time in training, my lord," the boy says again, blinking slowly like he understands that they realized he just repeated himself but he couldn't say anything else. Hashirama and Tobirama look at one another for a moment. Hashirama can see it in his little brother's eyes, he already regrets this entire situation.

Hashirama smiles thinly at his little brother before looking over at the boy. "Do you know who we are? Senju, I mean."

The boy nods. "You are my masters for the duration of our contract."

"No, I mean the Senju clan, what do you know about the clan?" Hashirama asks.

The boy blinks slowly. "I know it is one of the two main clans taking place in the war against the Uchiha and their allies."

Tobirama frowns. "Anything about he Uchiha?"

"They..." the boy says slowly. "They are one of the two main clans taking place in the war against the Senju and their allies."

Hashirama and Tobirama both exchange glances again. Tobirama rubs his forehead slowly. "Okay, I get it. Your responses on certain things are limited. Right. Okay. So, is this deal clean? There is no hidden agenda, that you know of, going on? You aren't here to secretly assassinate my family, are you?" His eyes lock onto the boy's face, not letting a single twitch of his muscles go un-scrutinized. This was all seriously. This boy's next words may decide if he gets skewered with Tobirama's blade or not.

"There is no secret mission that I am privy to, if that's what you mean," the boy asks softly. His long lashes lower toward his pale, high cheek bones, before he looks up at Hashirama. "I can't follow through with an order I know nothing about it. The way these contact works is I must obey all of your commands for the duration of our time together without fail. I can't disobey and my coordinator can't sever the contract without one of the masters. They are the only ones that can do it."

Tobirama doesn't seem too happy about that, but it's just something that he's going to have to accept. For now, at least. Best deal with the demon that they know, rather than the one they don't.

"What can we call you?" Hashirama asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you'd like," the boy says simply.

Hashirama frowns at that. "What have you been called?"

"Just about everything someone in my profession can be called," the boy says simply, without even a hint of displeasure. It was all matter-of-fact.

Hashirama runs a hand through his hair, turning around for a moment, letting his large brown eyes scan the dark forest around them. As much as his childhood friend loves to give him shit for it, Hashirama feels at home in the forest. He doesn't have a powerful sensing ability, not like Tobirama, anywhere other than in the forest. In the forest, his sage art is so powerful, he doesn't need it active to know where everything is in the forest around him. It doesn't matter where he is. It's why the Senju keep to the forests, it is almost impossible for someone to sneak up on them.

It makes him feel a bit better to be in the forest, especially now in the precarious situation they are in.

"That's not right," Hashirama says softly, shaking his head. He turns back around to his little brother and the quiet boy. "Alright, what can we call you? Is there anything that you want to be called?"

The boy doesn't respond right away. He half turns away to look around the darkness of the forest. He stares at a squirrel running up the side of one of the huge trees to his... nest? Do squirrels have nests? The boy didn't know. He didn't care. It was just something to occupy his thoughts for a moment. They all have a role to play, even he. For now, he needs them to trust him. He lets out a little sigh before looking over at Hashirama and saying, softly, "Itachi. If you want to call me that, you can, my lords."

 _For the Reviewers:_

 _1\. SprinkleLover: Aww, thank you so much for your kind words! I really appreciate it! I hope that you do. :3_

 _2\. Gal Can't Help It: Thank you. Aww, I really hope that you do. It was some serious homoerotic in the first chapter, and a bit in here, but it won't always be like that. There is an actual plot in this story. Haha! I hope you end up sticking to it! Thanks!_

 _3\. Nazraana Ambereen: Hmm, thank you. I hope you end up liking it._

 _4\. loop: I hope you enjoyed. :3_

 _5\. Sascha: Thanks for giving it a shot._

 _6\. : Thank you!_


End file.
